Heart Shaped Bruises
by archangel85pen
Summary: Rated MA Just to be safe...Life hasn't turned out like one would think for the Champion of the Labyrinth, in fact some of you may even be surprised!...Jareth take's on a more dark role, but not in a way to be expected I would think. New chapter up
1. Hazel Eyes

Bright hazel eyes weighed down by caked on eye shadow and mascara stared forlornly across the floor of the room, drinking in the scene that lay before them. Slowly tallying up just how many girls aside from her was working, as they teetering from customer to customer.

"Great, too many girls tonight… again…" Sarah muttered to herself.

With a quick glance in the mirror to make sure everything on her person was in place, Sarah took a deep breath and pushed the swinging door out to make her entrance out to the busy club floor.

"Hey there, momma, you ready to rake in the dough tonight?" Brenda the dj peered out from behind the mike on top of the booth.

Forcing a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes Sarah answered "I would be if Jane didn't always insist on scheduling too many girls all the damned time. It's getting harder and harder to make a hustle. "

"Aww, come on now, cheer up. You look beautiful tonight; those boys will be at your heels begging you for dances."

"I suppose. But you and I both know that you have to be dirty anymore to make money. These new girls who come in here can't distinguish the difference between a dancer and a prostitute. The industries changed…Maybe I'm just too old for it anymore..?"

"Don't you worry 'bout that, you're so sexy that you don't even try. Besides, you be good to the universe and the universe will be good to you. Here you're on next, let's pick out something sexy and happening and you and I will get those men flocking to your rack…"

Sarah grinned a half hearted grin, not really having the heart to tell Brenda that it'll take more than just the right song selection.

Slowly stalking up to the stage and tossing the small handbag but the stairs out of her way, Sarah grabbed the towel and dampened it with the disinfectant spray; she slinked her way up the small set of steps and pranced to the pole secured in the center.

Sarah felt the beat of the music pulse through her, and began to move around the pole with the grace that bespoke years of practice. It was the same every time, thoroughly disgusted by the men who sat at her rack, and sickened by the thoughts that she knew where going through their heads. Sarah always refused to make eye contact with any of them and watch herself in the mirrors that lined the club walls and on the ceiling just above the pole.

Halfway through the song it suddenly changed from the upbeat Beatles song that she was known for dancing to, to a soft otherworldly melody. A song that Sarah had only heard in her dreams, one that she never thought she would hear in the waking world. One that she honestly hoped wasn't real.

Sarah being a professional not once missed a beat as she bumped and grinded along the pole and the stage floor, peaked over to check Brenda's booth to see what she was playing, gave no inclination of knowing what was going on, as she gossiped with Jane the club's owner. Neither did the other girls or customers let on that they noticed a change in music.

In the corner of her eye she noticed a customer in the corner getting a private dance, but he was staring at her the entire time, giving no notice to the two buxom dancers grinding on him and each other. Her heart all of a sudden was lodged in her throat, Sarah felt the her breath hitch in her throat… the drumming of her heart flooded her ears drowning out the music…Those eyes, it was then when Sarah knew no one but she would hear the song, or even notice the hum of magick that pulsed in the room, it was then in that moment in time that she knew it wasn't a dream, and without a question of a doubt she knew that it was him…

Sarah jumped up bout ready to bolt off of the stage as fast as her 8 inch platform stilettos would allow her that it was the last beat of the Beatles song blasting from the speakers, accompanied by Brenda's voice and not the haunting song of forever love that was flooding the small club, and that the magickal hum that threatened to overwhelm her, was now gone.

Scrambling to gather the tips from the stage and the scanty clothes to her chest Sarah rushed off of the stage and just before disappearing into the safety of the dressing room spun around to the corner where she saw him just seconds ago, found just an empty space…

With a trembling hand Sarah pulled an empty chair to the mirror where her work bags were and it was there where her legs collapsed under her. She buried her heavily made up face into her manicured hands and sobbed with only the emotion a woman with a broken heart could sob…

I'm not sure if I want to just keep this as a one shot, or to build on it...So I suppose it just depends on what you as the readers want :)

Please critque!


	2. Authors Note

Authors note:

Thank you to those who have read and reviewed my One-Shot, which is now a full story that is in progress

I fully appreciate your time, and the encouragement that I had received…

And will continue to do my best with keeping the story actively updated, and to strive not to keep those who are waiting for more, waiting too long…

Love, hugs, and much luck to your muse…

Archangels85pen

XOXOX


	3. Jareth

Unconcealed longing and anger could be seen in the eyes staring at the figure before him, and it was there where he just watched, and waited… A perfect sphere of magick rested just so on long gloved fingers

It was a long day, it took Sarah several sets to regain her composure, and even then she was jumpy all night. But she had made it through her shift, although she left the club practically empty handed, not that that's anything really all that new. Pulling the collar of her coat up closer Sarah moved through the compacted crowd of the transit to find a seat or somewhere that she could grab hold of, not really paying too much attention of everything around her. Sarah glanced down at the mp3 player in her hand and shuffled through the playlist trying to find something more upbeat and loud to help keep her from possibly falling asleep and missing her stop.

Suddenly she heard it, the sound of thunder and the whispers and hisses mingled in with maniacal giggling, Sarah jumped up and frantically looked around her not fully knowing what was going on.

Sarah stopped and realized that she was the only person who could hear the terrifying sounds. With a lurch of the max stopping Sarah ran out the double doors not caring or looking if it was her stop or not.

It took her an hour longer than normal to get home, and Sarah was beyond the point of exhaustion. Entering her living room Sarah slammed the door shut behind her and bolted the door's lock. It was only then that Sarah dropped her dance bag and keys to the floor not caring at that moment where what fell.

Sarah removed her shoes and pants just before throwing herself down onto the small couch against the wall of the sparsely furbished living room and just laid there, taking the day's events. Falling asleep thinking of his eyes, his cruel and beautiful eyes…

Jareth shifted on his throne to a more comfortable position, he stared at the sleeping figure that was inside of the crystal…Forcing his eyes to pull away from the object in his hands he took a quick look around the massive throne room. Instantly disgusted by the never ending filth and chaos caused by his goblins…

Without a real conscious thought he was seated on his bed rested comfortably against the massive and elaborate headboard, it was there he resumed his never ending watch of the one woman he could never have…

"Ah, precious one, if you only knew how you've turned my world upside down." Jareth whispered while gently stroking the crystal, wishing it was the girl herself under his fingers instead of cold magick. "Just say the words Sarah and I shall be there…"

"Jareth…"

The sound of his name being whispered was a caress sending waves of delicious shivers up and down his spine, and found that he was not in his chambers, or on his throne. Suddenly everything fell out from beneath him and was instantly engulfed by a deep darkness and a bone chilling fog. It was then that he realized that he had fallen asleep and was in a dreamscape.

Caution quickly took over the initial feeling of surprise over the instant realization that this was not his dream but in one of Sarah's. Slowly Jareth began the descent into the misted darkness and followed the sound of chimes and lutes that lured him into the unknown.

"Jareth…"

At the sound of Sarah's voice and the promise that was held in just the simple utterance of his name Jareth forgot all about caution and began running towards the voice. Not really knowing or caring where it was that she was leading him to.

"Jareth..!" This time there was no caress in Sarah's voice; it came out as a choked sob, and was interlaced and fused with an unbearable pain.

It jolted Jareth and the knocked him painfully down to his knees, as he felt all of the wind being knocked out of him, tears streaked down his face unheeded as he felt Sarah's pain as his own…The darkness deepened and the fog enveloped Jareth…

"Sarah!..."

Jareth screamed her name instantly awake, throwing him off of the bed, and ran to the closest window, he summoned a new crystal, as a cold sweat broke out onto his forehead, needing the comfort and knowledge that the young woman was indeed well and sleeping still…

Assured that Sarah was still securely sleeping in her little apartment, Jareth slumped against the cool stone sill. His head rested in his arms while forcing himself to the daunting task of calming himself…

Minutes passed as he stayed in the same position before he finally leaned partially out the uncovered window allowing the cool breeze of his Labyrinth to cool and soothe him…

Jareth turned and draped himself across a chair in his chamber contemplating what it was that just happened…

Oh he knew Sarah dreamed of him, he could feel that tug from her, making it difficult to sleep during his already restless nights from his own dreams of the doe eyed beauty. But never had he pulled another into his dreams, let alone being pulled into someone else's dreamscape…

It was unlike creating an illusion and tricking others into believing that it was a dream, no this was very real and most definitely new grounds for The Goblin King…

It was there Jareth sat till the suns rose over the east side of the Labyrinth shining into the King's lush bedchamber…This time without a crystal, and this time he had a plan…

"NO..."Sarah gasped abruptly sitting up from a sound sleep, causing her to fall in a very ungraceful manner to the hard wood floor, her body was slick with sweat causing the t-shirt she was sleeping in to stick to her uncomfortably. Pressing one hand to her chest in an attempt to calm her and the other to push the damp locks of hair from her face, Sarah just laid on the threadbare rug waiting for her heart to slow back to a normal pace.

Slowly Sarah forced herself to take deep breathes and to try to remember just what it was that she was dreaming that caused her to wake up so violently. Sarah glanced over at the clock, and was surprised to see that she had only been asleep for a couple of hours.

Pushing herself to her feet Sarah moved into her bedroom and tossed herself back onto her cool bed, Sarah tossed her arms over head and rested her head to the side. She glanced around the dark room taking in everything, but not really seeing anything. Tears slowly gathered in the corners of Sarah's eyes, frustrated, once again another night of heartbreak without really knowing the cause, but not without some suspicion. Sarah turned onto her stomach and bit down painfully onto the unfortunate pillow as she muffled the scream of anguish into the plush depths. Sarah screamed until she fell exhausted onto the bed without making an effort to cover herself.

Sarah just laid there drained unmoving, and stared out the window until the sound of the alarm screaming at her and the very beginnings of the sunrise began to peak through the blinds. Forcing Sarah up and out of bed, but getting no further then the edge of the bed and just staring groggingly out the bedroom window and was greeted by grey skies…

"Come on feet, it's a new day, and we have things to do" Sarah groaned, and made her way into the shower get her day started…

"Alright girls, anyone who's not on the floor at 3 will pay a late fee, so let's move it ladies" Jane shouted walking through the dressing room as she made her rounds.

A few girls groaned, but Sarah ignored the small woman who is her boss, more then use to the rush. She knew the routine, and honestly did love her boss who she affectionately called 'Momma".

Sarah was just finishing up, and slipping on the impossibly tall heels on her small feet, when she had heard her stage name being called over the speakers, "Crystal, to dj booth."

Curious Sara or "Crystal" walked out the dressing room, and made her way to the dj.

"What's up Brenda?"

"Well it looks as the Universe is smiling on you today baby" Brenda had a pleased grin on her full face, " There's a customer who came in just now asking specifically for you, and is actually waiting in the Champagne room as we speak"

Sarah's eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

"Oh yes, and he was very insistent that you not make him wait too long."

"Yes, they normally are", Sarah replied cynically as she turned to make her way to the room where the customer was waiting for her.

Sarah pushed back the red sheer curtains that led to the small private room, ignoring the customer for the brief second for her to put her purse down on the end table by the mirror in front of the leather loveseat where the guy sat.

Sarah turned to the man, and started to introduce herself " Hello, I'm Crystal, I hear that you've been waiting for me…"She froze, unable to finish her sentence as she made eye contact, and was looking into very haughty, and angry, so angry mis-matched eyes

"Hello _Crystal_," Jareth sneered…

Before Sarah could blink, Jareth was up and had backed her up against the cold mirror, his palms resting on it, and his arms effectively caging her.

Her eyes wide, and fearful.

Jareth could hear the ferocious beating of her heart and smirked at the wild look on her face. Bending down even lower till he was a hairs breathe from the frightened girl's lips, he took his time moving from her chin up the right side of her jaw up to her delicate ears. He breathed in the scent of too much perfume, and make-up, and something else, fear? Shame? It was all a guess to him, but he knew that the scent infuriated him like no other, but it called to him.

Giving himself a mental shake he reminded himself of his purpose, and he did not have long before his time was up for this visit to the Aboveground…

Jareth's kept his lips next to Sarah's ear, and spoke with a purr, "So, this is what the Labyrinth's Champion does in her free time, tsk tsk _Crystal _is it? How wonderfully _appropriate." _Finishing his sentence he angrily grabbed her arms, digging her long fingers into the delicate flesh…

Sarah blushed and felt instant shame, she knew what her job was, and she would be damned if she was going to allow this _customer _to belittle her. Jareth or no, that's exactly what he was at this moment.

Sarah straightened and lifts her chin defiantly, meeting his steely gaze she spoke coldly "What I do isn't any of your business, how I support myself is my concern not yours. Get your hands off me" She flinched as Jareth's grip on her tightened, she knew it would bruise.

Still at her ear, Jareth hissed, "And that _Dear Crystal _is where you are sorely mistaken, _you _are my business" Wrenching Sarah around, he released one arm to roughly grab her by the chin, forcing her to look ahead. Jareth took a few steps back, Sarah fighting him the entire time, trying her best to escape the painful hold he had on her. He mercilessly tightened his grip on her person, and made her look at the image in front of them…

"Look at you," he spat out, "you look like a harlot, is that what you are now precious?" Jareth's voice was deceptively calm, oh so dangerous. Savagely he continued, "You wish to be a whore dear Sarah?" Jareth aggressively pushed her away from him, as though her touched was somehow tainted

Sarah fell against the mirror, shocked, tripping on her own heels; she slid along the mirror down to the floor, hair in her face, and tears in her eyes, pride and pride alone the only thing keeping her from crying in front of the abusive man standing over her.

His blood went cold looking at her, hating what he was doing to her, hating her for what she was doing to herself, his heart ached so for the frightened and proud girl sitting in a heap at his feet…

Standing on shaking legs, Sarah kept a level gaze with the Goblin King, bringing herself to her full height, which is quite considerable in her "work shoes"…

"I am not a whore," she spat back, "I may sell the view of my body, but I do not sell my body…" Sarah slowly approached the now quite King, till she was nose to nose with him, going into what Sarah refers to as her "Crystal Mode", purring she spoke again, "Is that what you want? Hmmm?" Suddenly she snapped, fire burning deep in her eyes, making them crack and sizzle with emotion "A FUCKING WHORE?" It was as if a switch had been flipped, and she was calm again "If you're looking for a whore I have some news for you, you have the wrong girl, but I can refer you to a number of girls who may be right up your alley…"

Jareth's shaky composure slipped, being one not accustomed to disrespect of any kind, making his mocking anger into full fury. Jareth reached around and twisted his hand around the long locks of Sarah's hair, and ruthlessly gripped it at the base of her neck, and yanked it up. He grounded out "You forget yourself _girl, _and you will due well to remember just who you are speaking to."

Involuntarily tears ran down her cheeks, from the pain, anger, and fear that overwhelmed her.

The streaks of black running down Sarah's cheeks were most interesting to the Fae, and gently stroked a cheek where the ruined make up was, smearing it even more. Not caring of ruining his gloves, taking the back of his hand he wiped it across the just as heavily made up lips. He smirked at the ruined make up, and wrapped an arm around the now silent woman, pulling her up close to him…

"I have a gift for you Sarah" Jareth gently spoke, his rage now in control

"Fuck you and your gifts" Sarah had replied through gritted teeth

Jareth stared at her with stoically with his disbelief well concealed, even now, and here, after his explicit warning she still defied him with her vulgarity, and that Sarah had even known such foul language was a wonder to him, and somewhat arousing…

"Such language Precious _Crystal_, but I would be careful with your choice of words considering what your current occupation is. Again, precious, you forget who you are speaking to." Jareth tightened his grip on her and her hair as he spoke…"No matter, you and I will have ample time together. For you to learn how to properly address your King, and for me to learn just what else you have learned whilst working in this brothel."

Sarah fought the vise like grip that held her, no longer caring of the pain, "No! I'm not going anywhere with you! I won! You have no…!"

Jareth covered her mouth with a hand and viciously dug his fingers into her face shaking her,"Don't! Don't you say it Sarah, cause that is where you are very wrong, stupid girl, I have all the power over you. You. Are. Mine! And because you are mine, I am generously going to let you keep your gift" He leaned in close and whispered very coldly, "You wish to be a whore, love? Very well, your gift from me to you, is to be an _escort, my escort_. Now isn't that generous? Now it's time to see just how well you fare to living up to my expectations."

The emotional dam broke, and Sarah let out a muffled scream, and the tears fell one after another, fighting him with everything she had she continued to scream. Darkness mercifully claimed the overwrought girl, blanketing her in its blessed nothingness.


	4. Authors Note 2

Authors note

I would like to ask that if you have the time to please review (^_^)

So please, please, puh-lease, review…

Constructive criticism is always welcomed and wanted…

Thank you, and love, hugs, and much luck to your muse…

Archangels85pen

XOXOX


	5. Jareth's Thoughts

Authors note:

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile…Okay a long while, since I've posted an update. I've been super busy with school, work, and just normal everyday life and drama. But unfortunately that's just the way life is sometimes

I hope that you all enjoy my chapter 3, it took quite a bit of thinking and a lot of rewriting. I'm pretty satisfied with what I've got.

Also, I have had an awesome beta go over my first chapter, which I will be reposting when I can.

Thank you to those who have taken the time to R&R, and I look forward to reading more reviews!

Jareth gently laid the unconscious girl on the bed in the chamber he willed them to. Remorse filled him as he stared at the ruined make up all over her face, and the now bruising marks that were from his hands. Shaking his head he whispered to himself "Oh Sarah, you were warned not to defy me stubborn chit. It is a King's right to discipline those who he rules."

Shame wasn't something that the Fae felt often if ever, and even now as he felt it, it still wasn't the same emotion or response it would be for any human. But none the less, the emotion, however stinted was there.

Slowly Jareth took in her sleeping form, thinking back to the last few moments where he lost his temper. Their little encounter did not go as planned, in fact it had gone horrifically awry.

Jareth had hoped that having her in his castle that it would be enough, to be looking at her here actually in front of him instead of through a crystal, would satiate the thirst and hunger his body felt for her. Instead it had intensified it. The hunger he felt for Sarah was indescribable.

When Jareth first learned through his spying of Sarah's "job" he was inconsolable, the anger, the fury that rolled through him, watching those fools, watching _his _Sarah, watching her flaunt what was _his _was inexcusable…Even thinking of it now brought him to a rage that threatened to explode…Jareth's face darkened with the intense feeling. Never again will another man look onto what is mine he swore to himself. Now that he had Sarah he was never going to let her go.

Hours had gone by while Jareth lounged in his chambers contemplating what it was he was to do next with the girl. Things in the Aboveground brothel had not gone as smoothly as he had hoped they would, and thus most firmly dissolved his original plans. Frustrated the Fea pushed himself up off the chair with a growl.

The mental picture of Sarah's eyes kept creeping into his minds eye, the pain, the fire and hatred, the cruelty behind them. How beautiful they were, even with the defiance and fear behind them, and despite the black smears running down her cheeks and smeared around her eyes. She was beautiful, so beautiful, and cruel. How he craved that cruelty, to feel it, to witness it, to bear the brunt of that cruelty on his flesh instead of just his heart. Jareth felt a shiver down his spine thinking of the limitless possibilities that were offered just out of reach. Sarah was the one creature in all of his centuries and many lifetimes of life who had cruelty to match his, to make him want to bow and beg for it. Sarah was the one creature in all of his existence that could be his equal, who he considered closest to an equal.

Breaking his reverie Jareth summoned a crystal to check on the said girl, looking down on the sleeping figure though, girl suddenly seemed a very inappropriate term as he drank in all the curves and sinewy muscles that covered her. Oh no, his Sarah was very much a woman now.

Curiosity took over as he had noted the permanent markings on Sarah's skin, and remembered when Sarah had first submitted herself to such barbaric atrocity_, Jareth had witnessed Sarah entering the shop with the markings all over the walls of the keep Jareth naturally was fascinated and wished to see just what kind of wares were sold in a shop that was kept so sparsely stocked, silently demeaning the shopkeeper and his obvious lack of entrepreneurship. Then rapidly began to take in the oddities that were laying about, it didn't take long for it to register that this was no normal shop, the curiosity to change to scorn, from scorn back to curiosity. Then he watched as without a hint of hesitancy and no thought to decency Sarah removing her shirt and allowing this strange man with the odd markings all over, to touch her with no regard to propriety – Being Fea Jareth was no stranger to self-satisfaction or hedonistic tendencies, but this was Sarah, HIS Sarah. The curiosity became disbelief at what he was most assuredly witnessing, then immediately was taken over by a great fury, and in an equally great fit Jareth had thrown the crystal sphere across the room, causing the bubble to shatter. It was days later till Jareth called another to check in. The next trip to the keep wasn't as shocking or curious, then the next was easier_

Pulling himself back to the present Jareth was actually quite impressed of the art that was now a part of Sarah's skin_, _and found the ink to be most flattering and somewhat seductive in their own right.

Jareth sat back into the chair, and reflected more on the woman. His mind tumultuous in it's thoughts, his eyes wandered from the bruised and painted face leisurely ogling the woman as he had done many nights before, but this time there was no urgency, oh no. Sarah was in his domain now, in his castle, there was nowhere for her to go. From the moment she had uttered the loathsome words in the Escher room till the other night he was banished from her, waiting and biding his time. Knowing it wouldn't be long till she would slip and that would be when he would make his move.

After the previous night, when Sarah had somehow pulled him into the dreamscape Jareth took that as the opening he needed. Clearly her need for him was stronger then either of them had anticipated, his being pure surprise, never really knowing just how much he had plagued the cruel chits thoughts. But strong enough to move the stars and planes as Jareth had never experienced or knew to be completely possible, he had heard stories as a lad of great magickal Feas, but never thought it possible for a creature of non magick to execute. It was breathtaking, and delicious. It was all he needed to lift the cursed ban she had laid on him and to take what was always his.

He notice that Sarah was stirring and knew that even though her eyes were closed she was awake. Leaning a little forward to study Sarah's reaction to her surroundings he waited with breath abated. The wait wasn't long, Sarah began crying. One thing about Sarah's cry that always moved the King in an odd way was that though she did cry, it was a terrible silent cry. No matter the number of tears, or the reasoning behind the tears, Sarah never cried out, thought there was no doubt she was sobbing. It was the cry of the broken, and of the shattered. It was painful to watch.

Sarah slowing came to, not quite ready to open her eyes she just laid where she was, allowing her other senses to take over. Her head throbbed and ached in protest from the emotional whirlwind that swept her up and carried her away to what she had guessed to be the Underground. With a sob Sarah turned to her side curling up to a fetal position, her face in her fists, refusing to cry out. The fresh tears stung her eyes anew as it brought more ruined mascara into the sensitive area, her jaw ached from where Jareth had so ruthlessly dug his fingers in. Oh yes, she was very well aware of where she was, she was back in the Underground, and most likely in Jareth's castle. Where in the castle was her guess, she just hoped it wasn't in the King's chambers or anywhere near them.

It didn't occur to the distraught girl to feel alone, as for as long as she could remember, Sarah was always alone.


	6. Heated Moments

Here it is (^_^) my newest chapter!

I feel I should warn you there is some smut, and some very light hint of SM. I'm not exactly sure how detailed I can get or will get in the chapters to come. I need to double check the sites rules methinks. But I feel things can and will get pretty heated, Jareth has so many possibilities but I have made up my mind to as exactly how I wish to perceive Jareth. I only hope that I can clearly convey to you the readers my vision.

I spent quite some time writing and rewriting this lil bad boy! Mmhmm…I'm feeling pretty good about this chapter, and took more time like I should've with my other chapters to make sure my spelling, flow and punctuation was correct.

I have a good amount of another chapter started, but as I hope you will have noticed by now I'm pretty fond of cliff hangers. I'm going to do my best to get the next chapter up sooner than the others….

Thank you for your patience and I look forward to more reviews, I think they're wonderful and appreciate those who have taken the time to write them…

Alone in his private chambers, Jareth was restless and wide awake as he lounged on the fur throw of the chamber floor. Relishing the quiet and oddly peaceful feeling that swept over him as the night's breeze of his domain cooled the bare skin of his torso. The air was sweet and full of promise. Slowly rising to pour a goblet of honeyed mead that sat upon a nearby stand he contemplated the new sense of just…He couldn't pin it to give it a name, all he knew was Sarah was in his realm, in the heart of his Labyrinth where deep down he knew she was always meant to be. Still gripping the goblet of mead in one hand Jareth summoned a sphere of magick in the other to check on Sarah.

It had been an intensely emotional evening for both of them. But for Jareth it was still a form of triumph, Sarah was his, and he was never going to let her go. Even if that meant chaining her to the post of his bed. The thought of Sarah chained and bound brought sudden and unbidden thoughts, causing Jareth's mouth to go dry despite the mead. Staring at the barely there under garments Jareth knew there was no turning back. Sarah will be his, and he will accept nothing and no one else.

Jareth found it somewhat disturbing though with how long Sarah had been laying still, he knew her habits, sleeping not being excluded. Sarah was a very active sleeper, and here she had lain for quite some time without much movement. Concern brought a frown to Jareth's brow, and knew that he himself wouldn't sleep until he had physically checked on the young woman.

Without much more thought Jareth was in the chamber that he had designated for Sarah. Cautiously he moved so as not to wake her; Jareth crouched down, resting his chin on folded arms. Not really sure how much time passed, or that he really cared, for he was content to watch her sleep in person, entranced he watched as Sarah's chest and stomach move with each reassuring breath she took. He was completely enthralled.

Gingerly Jareth reached out and with a gloved finger stroked the bare skin of Sarah's side; emotion filled him that he had never known. It was incredible, and filled him with wonder and awe. He gulped as his mouth went from bone dry to full of saliva. This, this was without a doubt new ground for him. It was almost too much for the lonely ruler. The thought of Sarah in his chamber and chained returned and he couldn't contain himself.

Jareth rose from the position he was in, and with great care to not wake Sarah he stretched out on the large bed.

"Oh Oberon, how she drives me to no end. Even now, battered and bruised, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever been given the great grace to bless my eyes. You Precious thing you, what is it that you have over me? What spell is this that you have casted that no other has been able to break me free of?'

With more gentleness then would have been thought the Fea to be capable of, Jareth leaned down to breathe in the scent that was only distinct to Sarah. His senses were under attack, and refusing to deny himself much longer, Jareth moved in to get a taste, he had to know if she was as delicious as she smelled.

SSS

She felt the heat trail from her neck down to the base of her throat where the heat turned wet. Still asleep Sarah moved her head giving way to the delicious feeling – Sarah soon realized the heat was a pair of silken lips and the wet heat was a tongue. Sarah reveled at the feeling of long strands of hair that was framing her face, tickling her ears and cheeks as the lips slowly traveled up her throat, knowing the goal of the wandering pair were her own. The thought of feeling his lips on hers was almost overwhelming. Sarah moaned, arching her body against the one hovering above hers.

Though Sarah hadn't opened her eyes to see who the owner of the roving lips were; she oddly felt no fear. Knowing whoever the lips belonged to, it was just the right thing to do.

JJJ

Jareth was nearly beside himself with the desire that threatened to explode at the taste of Sarah's skin. Unable to resist, Jareth slowly tasted the base of Sarah's neck with his tongue, relishing the feel of her heart racing. He had to have her lips, it wasn't a want or a desire, it was a need. His lips were aflame, before his intent of tasting Sarah was realized; the sweet sound of Sarah's moan reached his ears and the torture of her hips slamming against his own, pressing hard against his arousal. Jareth's eyes flew open.

With a growl Jareth grounded his hips into Sarah's. Pinning her to the bed, he savagely kissed Sarah., releasing some pent up frustration. It took every bit of self control to pull his lips from the very responsive pair beneath him.

Jareth knew this wasn't the time for such intimate acts, what had begin as just his checking in on the sleeping woman had turned very heated in a very short amount of time. He also knew that he had Sarah effectively trapped beneath his body, with his legs straddling her hips, and his hands keeping hers captive over her head. There was nowhere for her to go. Slowly easing his weight onto her, he shuddered; it was almost too much, not sure if he could control himself Jareth turned, gritting his teeth, while his lips pressed to her ear. Releasing one of his hands to grip Sarah's hair in a possessive manner he rasped and his voice quivered from the strain of controlling himself…

"This, shall not be our last moment we share my Pet. Oh no Precious, this is just an interlude…A taste. For you shall fear me, you shall love me. Make no mistake in that Love, until then, you shall be _my_ slave, where you shall bear the weight of living up to my expectations, for forever if necessary, and this is the Underground, where forever is not long at all. This I so swear by the Underground and the Great Oberon"

SSS

Sarah shot up in the bed expecting a resisting body on top of her. Gripping the lush bedding beneath her, she looked desperately around the room to ensure she was alone. Sarah's mouth was wide open as she took in deep gasping breathes.

Immediately noticing a definite dampness between her legs, and a deep coiled feeling in the pit of her stomach, Sarah took in deep breaths to try and ease the pounding of her heart.

Sarah felt the warmth of the sunrise on her face as rays of the new day's sun crept through the room as she whispered, "it was a dream, nothing more…"

But the ache of her lips as she spoke had protested, telling otherwise. Sarah raised a hand and gently pressed shaking fingertips to the bruised and swollen pillows. Sat entranced for what felt like hours, but in reality were just mere moments, Sarah was stunned, and humiliated...


End file.
